Fate
by daisywither
Summary: Kalau memang takdir tidak menggariskan kita, kuharap takdir bisa membantu kita untuk keluar dari garis takdir yang kita buat sendiri. KAISOO/ONESHOOT


**Fate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo x Park Chanyeol**

**Waring: yaoi, contains mature content, nggak hot.**

**P.S.: tulisan italic artinya kejadian jaman dulu, kata-kata selain bahasa Indonesia dan ucapan dalam hati. Tulisan yang dibold artinya penekanan. Sekali lagi, nggak suka yaoi menyingkir.**

Sudah 3 hari.

Semenjak pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya.

Yang bermarga Park.

Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka penutup tuts piano yang akan dimainkannya. Ia menghela napas. Berat.

Kyungsoo mulai memainkan nada di atas tuts tersebut dan membuka suaranya untuk bernyanyi.

"_You're like and Indian summer in the middle of the winter like a hard candy with a surprise center_.."

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak saat akan menyanyikan baris lirik berikutnya.

"_How do I get better once I've had the best.._"

Lagu ini sudah menjadi lagu favorit Kyungsoo semenjak 'dia' pergi, meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo seringkali menyesali takdir yang menggarisi hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh ke pelukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti akan rasa sakit hati?

Kyungsoo terus menyanyikan baris-baris lirik berikutnya.

"_He kissed my lips I tasted your mouth..oh_"

Di bagian akhir lirik tersebut Kyungsoo benar-benar mengeluarkan segala skill yang ia punya dalam bidang menyanyi, termasuk membuat nada sendiri dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi atas apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

**Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti.**

Mengapa ini begitu berat untuknya padahal takdir yang menggarisi hidupnya sekarang adalah keadaan hidup yang lebih dari layak.

.

.

Namun, bagaimana dengan cintanya? Bagaimana dengan hatinya? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap 'pemuda itu'?

Ini bukan masalah hidup layak dan bermewah-mewah.

Ini masalah batin yang menyiksa Kyungsoo terus-menerus tanpa henti. Seharusnya ia bisa hidup bahagia sekarang, bersama Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sudah sah menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir hayat nanti.

"_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you..oh thinking of you.._"

Keadaan emosional itu menuntun Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kyungsoo terus menyanyikan lagu itu dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di kedua bola matanya akibat perasaan emosi yang meletup-letup yang begitu mendominasi hati dan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..stay.._"

Dentingan piano itu terhenti. Bersamaan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang tak lagi mendominasi seisi ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu mengempaskannya keras.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandangi langit malam yang saat itu tidak dihiasi bintang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berbekal 1 set piyama tipis yang ia kenakan, Kyungsoo menikmati angin malam yang menurutnya tidak terasa dingin sama sekali.

Karena hati seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah nyaris membeku sepenuhnya.

Kapan ia bisa melupakan 'pria itu'? Pria yang sudah mengabaikannya. Pria yang sudah berulangkali meminta Kyungsoo untuk melupakannya.

Pria yang tidak pernah memikirkan rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo dan segala tekanan batin yang menekannya semenjak ia diharuskan untuk menikah dengan teman bisnisnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat sepasang tangan kekar seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

Orang itu menaruh hidungnya di salah satu bahu Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar.

"Hei.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil salah satu tangannya meraba samping kepala orang yang sedang bergelayut manja dengannya itu.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga ia sekarang sudah mengganti posisi dagunya di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sendirian disini hm? Kau tidak ingin masuk? Di luar sini dingin, lebih baik kita masuk." Ajaknya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam dengan menahan kedua tangan kekarnya yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

"Kau lelah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah terbiasa,"

Kyungsoo berjinjit—mengingat tinggi badannya yang jauh lebih rendah ketimbang Chanyeol. Ia mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol dalam, hingga beberapa detik kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan.

Chanyeol hanya diam, sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengarahkan matanya kebawah, menatap pergerakan bibir Kyungsoo yang terus melumat bibirnya. Membuat lelaki _giant _itu terlihat seakan menyayukan matanya.

Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk belakang leher Chanyeol untuk semakin memasukkan bibir Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, melumatnya lebih dalam lagi.

Tidak bisa diam saja, akhirnya Chanyeol mulai membalas lumatan Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia memegang kedua rahang Kyungsoo dan sebisa mungkin mendominasi ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman yang sudah berlangsung bermenit-menit itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

.

.

.

"Aku...aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

.

.

.

Ucapan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sontak sedikit membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ya, mereka berdua memang belum pernah melakukan seks semenjak mereka menikah.

"Apa...kau benar-benar sudah siap?"

"Ya, aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik untukmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Milikilah aku, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang berat, dilihatnya ke samping. Chanyeol masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Seks yang mereka lakukan semalam sungguh menguras tenaga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa sehebat itu dalam urusan ranjang.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia salah menyebut nama.

"_Jongin.."_

_Chanyeol sedikit tertegun mendengar desah Kyungsoo yang malah menyebut Jongin, bukan dirinya._

_Chanyeol kembali menghisap bibir merah Kyungsoo lalu berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya, "Sebut Chanyeol, bukan Jongin... Sebut Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol.."_

"_C..ahh..Chanyeol..."_

Kyungsoo tak mau berlama-lama larut dalam pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo berucap sambil bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki tampan yang sudah siap dengan baju kantornya saat itu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bekerja semenjak menikah dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula, Chanyeol juga menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk diam di rumah saja karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor sama seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, karena bagi Kyungsoo, menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik untu seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu." Balas Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu, ini sudah mau akhir minggu, sepertinya ia harus mengecek bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

Dan benar saja, persediaan bahan makanan mentah sudah mau habis. Kyungsoo sepertinya harus pergi ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan mentah untuk persediaan satu minggu ke depan.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan mantel tebalnya, celana panjang tebal, dan juga sepasang sepatu _boots_ favoritnya. Musim dingin mengharuskannya menggunakan segala macam pakaian tebal untuk selalu menjaga suhu tubuhnya kalau ia tidak mau jatuh sakit yang malah akan merepotkan suaminya sendiri—walaupun Kyungsoo adalah lelaki namun dalam pernikahan ini ia tetap berstatus sebagai seorang istri.

Seusai berbelanja Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghangatkan dirinya sebentar di kedai kopi terdekat. Dengan membawa segala belanjaannya dari supermarket membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu dengan pakaian tebal yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya lalu meniupnya beberapa kali seusai sampai di meja kedai dengan membawa 1 cup cokelat panas.

Kyungsoo menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan hati-hati—sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia sedikit tertegun saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja seberang sambil memainkan ponselnya ditemani dengan 1 cup minuman hangat di atas meja. Sendirian. Sama seperti dirinya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang entah kemana. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Bahkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi agar bisa menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa harus berjalan melalu pintu keluar karena dirasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, badannya lemas. Kyungsoo merasa orang yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya sudah menyedot seluruh energi yang Kyungsoo punya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah merasa ketakutan sendiri. Bergerak saja rasanya susah—bahkan tidak bisa. Entah kenapa ia takut, ia takut orang yang sedang duduk berlainan meja dengannya ini mengetahui keberadaannya dan melihat—

"Kyungsoo?"

—dirinya yang sedang mematung menatapnya.

**Kyungsoo rasanya mau mati saja.**

.

.

.

Entah mengapa rasanya begitu mudah hanya untuk sekadar mengajak pria mungil yang rapuh itu pergi bersama ke apartemennya.

Jongin terlebih dulu membuatkan 2 cangkir coklat panas setelah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di ruang tengah apartemen.

"Bagaimana kabar pernikahanmu?"

Suara tebal pria itu bagaikan aliran listik yang menyengat indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengobrol dengan Jongin. Terakhir...saat pria tan itu memintanya untuk melupakannya.

"_Kuharap kau bisa melupakanku. Kau tahu, aku belum siap bahkan untuk sekadar menikah."_

"_Tapi aku tidak mencintainya—"_

"_Tapi kau harus menikah." Potongnya. "Umurmu sudah 23 tahun. Bukankah batas usia yang orang tuamu ajukan untukmu menikah adalah sebegitu?"_

"_Tapi, Jongin—"_

"_Kau harus melihat calon pendampingmu juga. Ia tampan, mapan, dan juga bertanggung jawab. Bukankah ia salah satu teman bisnismu?"_

"_Jongin, kapan kau bisa mendengarkanku?" nada suara Kyungsoo kini lebih tinggi. Menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya terhadap sikap Jongin._

"_Apa lagi yang harus kudengarkan? Aku tak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu kalau kita sudah menikah nanti. Aku tidak semapan Chanyeol. Kau harus memikirkan nasib perekonomianmu beberapa tahun ke depan,"_

"_Persetan dengan segala materi yang kau bicarakan! Aku tidak butuh uang berlebih! Aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri dari hasil kerjaku. Kita bisa menggabungkan hasilku dan hasilmu untuk kita tabung sebagian, apakah itu sulit?"_

"_Aku yakin kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa harus bersusah payah lagi bekerja jika kau menikah dengan si pengusaha muda Park Chanyeol. Kau harus bisa melihat peluang yang lebih menguntungkan, Kyungsoo."_

_._

_._

_**PLAK**_

_._

_._

"_Apa yang bisa kau lihat selain 'peluang yang lebih menguntungkan' kau si brengsek Kim Jongin?!"_

_Jongin mengelus pipi kirinya yang sedikit memerah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namun matanya masih terus menatap manik hitam Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berembun._

"_Apa kau juga menganggap cinta sebagai peluang yang menguntungkan? Jawab, brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini lelaki murahan yang hanya ingin hidup enak? Kau anggap aku ini apa, Kim Jongin!"_

_Kyungsoo berdiri dari sofa panjang itu, ia kemudian berbicara tanpa menatap Jongin sedikitpun._

"_Baik. Kalau kau memang menginginkanku untuk menikah, baik. Aku akan menikah. Selamat tinggal."_

Ingatan-ingatan itu masih tergambar jelas dalam memori otak Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan luka yang saat ini rasanya seperti dibuka kembali.

"Kuharap kau bahagia atas pernikahanmu." Lirih pemuda tan itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Brengsek, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bahagia sementara kebahagiaannya adalah dia yang telah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi?

.

.

"Ya, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

.

.

Jongin menunduk sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mengapitkan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Benar kan kataku? Kau akan lebih bahagia bila menikah dengannya."

.

.

Pukulan telak untuk Kyungsoo. Bajingan, dasar brengsek.

.

.

"Jongin,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa—apa pernah kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

Pertanyaan aneh. Setidaknya aneh bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ya—kurasa aku tahu jawabannya, tak usah dijawab. Kupikir arti hubungan yang kita jalani selama satu tahun kebelakang adalah sebuah lelucon, bukan? Ya, maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu dalam menempatkan perasaan ini." Air mata Kyungsoo tumpah, namun segera ia seka dengan jari jemarinya yang mungil. Ia memasang senyum di tengah-tengah aliran air matanya yang tadi tumpah. "Mungkin aku bodoh, ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh. Karena aku salah menafsirkan arti dari hubungan kita di masa lalu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh. Kupikir kita tidak perlu berhubungan lagi. Anggap saja hubungan kita hanya sebatas orang asing. Aku salah. Selama ini aku salah."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan segala keyakinan sekaligus keberaniannya dalam mengucapkan deretan kata selanjutnya.

"Aku—aku mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan hidupmu, kuharap tidak ada lagi yang sepertiku. Selamat tinggal, Jongin."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa putih krem itu dan berbalik membelakangi Jongin. Untuk 3 detik ia melepaskan tangisannya tanpa suara, tangisan kesesakannya. Tangisan akan keperihan.

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan, 4 langkah kecil pertama. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, menciumnya.

Jongin melumat bibir itu lembut, ia seakan juga merasakan kesesakan yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia—ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Namun takdir berkata sebaliknya, **ia tidak bisa bersama Kyungsoo.**

Jongin saja masih susah mengurusi hidupnya sendiri. Bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran belum tentu dapat menutupi kebutuhannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia juga masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, maka dari itu ia menolak untuk menikah. Ia tidak mau jika nanti ia dan Kyungsoo menikah, ia malah tidak bisa membimbing Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa memimpin rumah tangganya sendiri—karena ia sendiri masih terlalu muda dan belum mau masuk ke dalam rumitnya hidup membangun rumah tangga.

Jongin kian memperdalam ciumannya. Rasanya, kalau bisa ia telan bulat-bulat bibir itu.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar mengisi ruangan luas itu, mengalahkan detakan jarum jam di dinding.

Kyungsoo bingung. Haruskah ia membalas ciuman orang ini? Ciuman orang yang sudah menggoreskan luka yang mendalam di hatinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana dengan suaminya? Ia sudah resmi menjadi istri Chanyeol sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Ia sudah tidur dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah menjadi sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap kantung belanjaannya yang tergeletak rapi di sudut sofa.

_Tuhan..._

_...maafkan aku_.

Jongin meremas pinggang Kyungsoo—tanda ia sudah bernafsu.

"Aghh.."

Kyungsoo melenguh. Remasan tangan Jongin di pinggangnya benar-benar terkesan seduktif. Bagaimana bisa ia melayani nafsu lelaki yang jelas-jelas bukan suaminya? Ya memang—Kyungsoo sudah sering melakukan seks dengan Jongin saat mereka masih berstatus berpacaran. Namun untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, urusannya sudah lain. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istri orang. Dan jelas, orang itu bukan Jongin.

Untuk tidur dengan Chanyeol saja butuh waktu 3 hari setelah pernikahan. Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan ini dapat langsung menidurinya setelah pertemuan di kedai kopi yang tidak disengaja itu?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya dan segera mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Otomatis ciuman sepihak itu terputus.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku ini istri orang."

"Tapi orang yang kau cintai hanyalah aku, Kyungsoo."

"Itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak. Kau tidak sepantasnya menciumku seperti tadi."

Jongin berjalan mendekat, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melangkah mundur. Seperti menantang, rasa marah sedikit melandanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sedikit sengit.

"Kau yakin?" ucapnya tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo, sedikit meniup-niup bibir di depannya. "Kau yakin tak menginginkan sentuhanku? Kau sama sekali tidak merindukannya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Tangan Jongin kini berdalih ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan. Menghasilkan lenguhan kedua dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Jangan coba-coba kau Kim Jongin brengsek." Gertak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa sejenak mendengarnya. "Kau yakin tak ingin diriku? Kau yakin..." Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. "...tak ingin kumasukki?"

"EI YAK!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris. Bagaimana bisa pemuda brengsek di hadapannya ini berkata setidak sopan itu kepada istri orang lain?

Kyungsoo berang, ia langsung mendorong Jongin dan memukul-mukul lengannya kuat. Jongin terduduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah itu, berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan kuat tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Kecil-kecil begitu, pukulan kuat tangan Kyungsoo terasa sakit. Sakit sekali malah.

"Yak! Hentikan! Yak!"

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kau pikir kau pantas berkata demikian? Brengsek kau!"

Jongin merasa seluruh badannya ngilu. Kyungsoo benar-benar memukulinya dengan kuat tanpa ampun.

Tidak tahan, Jongin segera menangkap kedua tangan yang memukulinya sejak tadi lalu menghimpitkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tangan sofa dengan tubuhnya dan kemudian menyiumi bibir itu dengan keras.

Kyungsoo berontak.

Namun Jongin adalah pemberontak.

Kyungsoo tak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang pemberontak seperti Jongin.

Jongin menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Tidak akan membiarkan iblis mungil ini menyiksanya lebih parah lagi.

Jongin berusaha menghipnotis Kyungsoo melalui ciumannya, kini tempo ciuman ia pelankan. Cengkeraman yang dilakukannya pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan meregang.

Jongin menghisap bibir Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan dalam, namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo tetap merasa ciuman Jongin tidak terkesan terburu-buru.

Oh.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan saat Jongin menyedot kuat-kuat bibirnya. Sedotan bibir Jongin sungguh membuat Kyungsoo gila, terasa sangat nikmat.

Jongin mengembuskan napasnya yang hangat di tengah-tengah ciuman, seperti sedang memancing birahi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

**Kyungsoo mulai hanyut.**

Namun ia berharap ini yang terakhir kalinya.

Ya, yang terakhir kalinya.

**Karena ia sudah menikah.**

Kyungsoo membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Jongin, ia terlihat sedikit bernafsu sekarang. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi dicengkeram oleh pemuda sialan itu ke belakang lehernya. Mendapat perubahan sikap dari Kyungsoo, kini Jongin memindahkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan sedikit memeluknya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, semakin dalam dan semakin brutal.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terbujuk karenanya.

Jongin melumat bibir itu dengan sangat brutal layaknya bibir Kyungsoo adalah seonggok daging dan Jongin adalah seekor anjing. Beberapa kali ia menjilat bibir itu dan selalu berakhir dalam lumatan bibir bergairahnya sendiri. Ah, sepertinya ia harus segera menuntaskan ini.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman panjangnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo penuh harapan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, sedikit malas. Yah, bagaimanapun ia juga menginginkan orang ini. Menginginkan sentuhannya. Menginginkan dirinya berada di atasnya. Menginginkan bendanya memasukki lubang Kyungsoo. Menggenjotnya.

Sudah lama ia tak merasakan itu.

Dan pagi ini, Kyungsoo akan segera merasakannya lagi.

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

.

.

.

"Ahh terus...terus masukkan, bodoh! Ahhhh, kau ini mencoba menggodaku atau bagaimana? Lebih cepat! Lebih keras! Lebih dalam! Ahhhhhh..."

Kyungsoo memang selalu beda kalau sudah urusan ranjang.

Ia akan tampil beda kalau sudah terangsang.

"Ahhhh...oh...ahhhh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah tatkala Jongin menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Ahhh...masukkan lagi, Jongin...ahhh...enak—ahhh..."

Kyungsoo bisa gila.

"Ahhh...oh, Jongin...ahhh penismu begitu nikmat..ahhhh..."

"Ahh, Jongin...ahhh tumbuk aku terus, sayang, tumbuk terus sampai bengkak." Racau Kyungsoo terus menerus.

"Ahhh...Kyungsoo, b-bisakah kau diam s-sedikit...ahhh..." desahnya. "Sudah berapa kali kau dimasukki Chanyeol?"

"Tak usah banyak bicara, bodoh. Selesaikan saja ini dan aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah."

"Sepertinya kau jarang sekali dijamah olehnya. Lihat saja, kau terlihat begitu haus akan tusukan."

"Bangsat! Hentikan celoteh mulut kotormu itu! Dasar—ahhh..."

Tawa jahil Jongin pecah untuk beberapa saat. "Akui saja,"

"Aku menolaknya untuk bercinta saat malam pertama karena aku masih memikirkanmu."

Jongin sedikit tertegun. Ia menghentikan genjotannya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku baru bercinta dengannya 3 hari setelah kami menikah. Aish, untuk apa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Sungguh tidak berguna," Kyungsoo mengomel sendiri. Sejenak ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Jongin hanya diam saja.

"Yak, kenapa berhenti? Cepat lanjutkan."

Jongin merayap lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah putih mulus itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo makin heran.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Namun mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini bagaimanapun caranya."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan segala kekuatan dan keyakinan hatinya. Benar, ia harus menghadapi takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Ia, tidak bisa lari.

Ia harus menghadapinya. Mengadapi takdirnya. Takdir yang menggariskan ia harus hidup berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin menjadi istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol adalah jalan terbaik untuk hidupnya sekarang, dan selamanya.

Kyungsoo harus mulai belajar bagaimana caranya hidup berkomitmen dalam rumah tangga. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. **Jongin bukanlah takdirnya.**

.

.

.

"Aku—mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Entah kenapa hatinya serasa dilelehkan dengan kehangatan yang berasal dari kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan barusan.

Jongin adalah tipe orang yang jarang sekali berbicara kata-kata cinta. Sekalinya ia bicarakan itu, ia memanglah bersungguh-sungguh.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, saling menatap.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup bahagia dengan suamiku kalau kau masih saja membayang-bayangi?"

"Aku tidak membayangin, aku—"

"Aku apa?" potong Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Aku hanya..." entah mengapa Jongin rasanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dengan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Jongin ucapkan selanjutnya. Namun—

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Jongin akhirnya. Ia sedikit melengoskan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya keras. Merasa bingung dengan Jongin.

"Ini keputusan yang kau ambil sendiri, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil sebelah tangannya meraba pipi Jongin. "Kau yang menginginkan aku untuk menikah,"

"Aku tahu," Jongin tahu betul bahwa ini memang keputusan yang ia ambil secara mantap. Sangat mantap malah. Ia bahkan sampai menorehkan luka yang mendalam di hati Kyungsoo saat ia—seperti memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei," lirih Kyungsoo pelan sambil menarik wajah Jongin untuk menatapnya. "Kau kenapa?"

**Tidak.**

Jongin tidak boleh menyesal. Jongin tidak akan pernah sudi untuk hidup dalam lubang hitam rasa penyesalan yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya, lelah dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu membingungkan.

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan kegiatan ini?"

Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo, menatap tepat di kedua bola mata hitamnya. "Tentu saja...ini yang terakhir kalinya, bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo ringan. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah dengan penuh cinta. Aku ingin—merasa benar-benar puas. Tidak hanya soal nafsu, namun juga cintaku padamu. Cinta kita. **Untuk yang terakhir kalinya**."

Kyungsoo sedikit menahan napas. "Y-ya..."

Jongin mulai menggenjot lubang itu lagi, namun kali ini perasaannya sedikit berbeda. Keadaannya yang saat ini benar-benar menyadari cintanya terhadap pemuda kecil itu telah merubah yang tadinya hanya sekadar nafsu dan rasa rindu, menjadi perasaan cinta menggebu yang sarat akan rasa ketidak relaan.

.

.

Ketidak relaan? Ketidak relaan yang bagaimana? Kau Kim Jongin bodoh, bukannya kau yang menginginkannya pergi?

.

.

**Bodoh.**

.

.

Sungguh tidak mungkin apabila Jongin berpikir untuk mundur. Jongin tidak mungkin mundur. Ia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Mengubur segala kenangannya bersama pemuda kecil yang manis itu dalam-dalam.

**Ia tidak bisa tidak rela.**

Ia harus bisa—belajar merelakan. Bahkan harus merelakan.

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah, titik itu kembali dihantam Jongin dengan kuat dan dalam. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan cinta yang mendalam ikut menyatu dalam genjotan Jongin.

Hingga beberapa hentakan terakhir berhasil membuat keduanya mencapai klimaks, menyemburkan cairan sperma yang berasal dari alat kelamin masing-masing. Cairan sperma Kyungsoo yang tersemprot di luar, dan cairan sperma Jongin yang tersemprot di dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo.

"Nghhh.." lenguhan kedua instan itu terdengar mendominasi ruangan berbarengan dengan detakan jarum jam di dinding saat mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Kyungsoo, memeluknya. Menghadapkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balik memeluk Jongin, mengelus pelan rambut dan wajahnya yang basah akan keringat.

"Kuharap setelah ini aku bisa sungguhan melupakanmu." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Aku juga," balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau memang takdir tidak menggariskan kita, **kuharap takdir bisa membantu kita untuk keluar dari garis takdir yang kita buat sendiri**."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Ya..."

Sejenak Jongin membiarkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo diam dalam posisi seperti ini. Biarlah mereka berdua seperti ini untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

Biarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memantapkan hati mereka.

.

.

Menguatkan hati mereka, untuk sekadar menghadapi takdir yang menggarisi hidup mereka.

.

.

Jongin beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau harus segera pulang, bukan? Cepat segera berpakaian dan pulanglah."

Ntah kenapa—

—perasaan tidak rela itu kini muncul lagi.

Keparat. Mengapa perasaan keparat itu selalu muncul dan enggan menghilang?

_Aku harus melakukan ini. Sangat amat harus._

Kyungsoo menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya, berusaha untuk tenang dan— "Ya."

**END**

Author's Note:

Haaai! Sesuai janji aku yang kemarin, aku bawa kaisoo fiction-ku yang kedua. Ngebuat ini keesokan hari setelah selesai bikin **Wholly Gloomy **hehehe. Lagi nggak ada kerjaan ya udah aku nulis lagi aja. Maaf late post, ffn gangguan soalnya-_-

Maaf ya kalau nggak memuaskan atau masih banyak yang kurang.

AAAA maafin aku karena bikin story kaisoo nggak bisa bersatu mulu hahahaha maafkan akuuu #pelukJongin.

Oh iya aku bingung deh, file asliku tuh ada berapa gitu _enter_nya tapi pas diposting, malah nggak ke-_enter_ gitu jadi peletakan barisnya agak berantakan. Terus juga maaf kalo ada beberapa typo dan juga kata-kata yang nggak konsisten.

Buat yang minta sekuel **Wholly Gloomy **nanti kalo aku ada ide aku buat deh. Sebenernya aku nggak niat sama sekali buat bikin sekuel, tapi karena yang minta hampir seluruh reviewer, jadi mau ga mau deh. Aku akan berusaha untuk memuaskan para reviewers ok!

InsyaAllah ending sekuel **Wholly Gloomy **aku bikin happy, biar reviewers ga pada surem-surem amat baca ceritaku.

Btw dipanggil Thor kok aku ingetnya sama Suho di EXO's First Box yang dia bilang, "I'm Thor!" #ngomongsendiri #biarin.

Kritik yang membangun beserta saran dan komentar dipersilakan di kolom review! Terimakasih!

**©daisywither**


End file.
